Jovan
Jovan was a Toa, later Turaga, of Magnetism who lead the one of the first Toa teams ever assembled. He died during the events of the Great Cataclysm, but was resurected on the Red Star where he now remains trapped. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Magnetism, Jovan began his life as a Fa-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, he was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of his original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that he lived amongst a community of Matoran for the majority of his life. In the years after the League of Six Kingdom's downfall, Jovan would eventually be chosen to become a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa After his transformation, however, Jovan abandoned all ties to his homeland and set off to explore the other domes of the Matoran Universe. Over the course of his travels, he gained control over his Elemental Powers and sought to defend the citizenry of the Great Spirit Robot. 79,500 years ago, at the height of the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui, the ramifications of the Great Disruption came to reach the wider universe and Jovan would eventually be called upon to assemble a team of Toa in light of the crisis. Creating the Toa Amaja, Jovan and his teammates were commissioned to restore the health of Mata Nui as a direct consequence of the Matoran Civil War, after roughly 400 years of continuous battle. With the Order of Mata Nui stepping out of secrecy to aid the Toa, a Kanohi Olmak and a Kanohi Elda were bequeathed to two of Jovan's teammates, enabling them to descent into Mount Valmai. Facing numerous trials as they descended the 777 Steps, the Toa Amaja would learn to work together, making gradual progression. After enduring many challenges, the team finally reached the Chamber of Life. Retrieving the Ignika, the Toa brought the Mask of Life to Karda Nui, where one of Jovan's teammates volunteered to bear the Kanohi to restore the Great Spirit's health. Initially unwilling, the Toa sacrificed his Life energy to activate the Ignika. As the Energy Storms resumed, Jovan and his remaining teammates escaped using the Olmak, returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life. Turaga Horrified by their experiences in the Universe Core, the Toa Amaja decided to part ways and vowed to guard the secrets of the Ignika. While many of his surviving teammates traveled to distant islands, Jovan chose to remain on the Southern Continent in hopes of monitoring access to the Chamber of Life. Eventually sacrificing his Toa Power in an attempt to revitalize the arid region of Voya Nui, Jovan would later become a Turaga, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Jovan notably recounted a number of campfire stories to the Maotran, telling them legends of the Kanohi Avohkii and teaching the Matoran under his care a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. Death 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Jovan's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui. In the midst of the tectonic shifting, however, Jovan was known to have lost his life rescuing Matoran. Mortally wounded, Jovan's body was transported to the Red Star for repairs at the hands of the Kestora, a practice that was not uncommon for members of the Matoran species upon sustaining terminal injury. With the Red Star's teleportation function disabled, however, Jovan was placed in stasis while the Kestora endeavored to return him to the Matoran Universe. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Magnetism, he could create, control, absorb or manipulate magnetic energy. He could also create magnetism shields around him, manipulate metals and achieve limited flight. In addition, Jovan could also unleash a Magnetism Nova Blast. Arsenal Jovan wore the Kanohi Kadin, Mask of Flight. It gave him the power to fly under their own power for long periods of time. This mask was transformed into a noble version when he became a Turaga. His Toa Tool was the Magnetic Bolt Launcher. He also carried a very early model of the Zamor Launcher containing spheres that could nullify the target's weapons. Forms Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Turaga